Never the Less
by RomulusRemus
Summary: Vegeta's a pessimistic prince (Planet Vegeta was not destroyed) who after a breif meeting with an old leader desides to make Earth his final resting place. He won't get much rest though. B/V.
1. The Sense of Life

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor the Kokiri.   
  
This is an A/U fic, where Freeza never destroyed Planet Vegeta and Vegeta, who is almost ready to take the throne, is having severe doubts about life in general. This is told from his pessimistic point of view as he travels across the universe to Earth, where he hopes to rest in peace. Guess whose waiting for him there though…  
  
My patience for life has dried up. I tire of it all. Day in and day out. Meaningless tasks, with meaningless purposes. Father, on his deathbed preaching to me about how to be a king. Me, on this moronic assignment to collect dues or destroy a planet. So I am here, and now it is more painfully clear than ever, that I am meant to die.   
  
The planet Kokiri. I knew it must be important business if they were to send me, but I never expected this. The planet is comprised solely of children.   
  
The air is soft and sweet and the smell of life is everywhere. There are no bloodstained streets, no guards keeping the poverty stricken public in order. Here, is paradise.   
  
The children smile upon meeting me. This I find odd. No one smiles at the Grim Reaper, why should they smile at one who brings their doom? They lead me to their leader, smiling still; do they think I bring a treaty?  
  
Ha. We have but have but one treaty to one planet, a planet that promised to supply us with the technology we needed to survive with against our enemies. Their leader, The Great Deku Tree, asks to be left alone with me. A tree as a leader, how odd. But what was I accpecting, an adult?  
  
I ask him for his dues to our planet, our blackmail that keeps him alive. He refuses to give any money. What is he, a fool? Does he not know what will happen if I leave with no money. His voice is clear and strong, the voice of one who was old before his time, "Before you leave, I ask you to observe, with the five senses God gave you, to observe our planet. And then we shall see what kind of man you are."   
  
Fine. I will give him his last request. I see: life. I taste: life. I hear: life. I feel: life. I smell: life. And I felt a terrible burning inside my chest. The life I was living was a mere mockery of a life. And I was living a curse.  
  
I walked off to my ship and exited the planet. No one deserves to die. No one.   
  
I leave the planet unbruised, and intact. I fly off into space, in front of the mirror holding my hand to my head, for the third time that day. I wish I could let a blast fly through my hand and through my head. I often have dreams of fighting accidents where it is over quickly and painlessly.   
  
I long for this death. As I am about to set the coordinates I know so well, for my home planet I am awakened from routine, by the strong desire to go somewhere that felt more like a home.   
  
In my mind I search for the coordinates of the treaty planet and they came, onto the computer and my ship was on its way. I'll die on a planet that I could not destroy.   
  
I'm coming Earth. Let's end this.  
  
So what did you think? Hmmm… :-D. 


	2. Spring Death

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine so don't sue.   
  
At the suggestion of my first reviewer Kahlan Nightwing, I am going to do half of this chapter in Bulma's POV. The first half will still be in Vegeta's POV. And I'll watch my grammar.  
  
The endless ride to my doom was boring, but it gave me time to consider how to do myself in. In the end I decided that a simple shot through what was left of my heart would do.  
  
My spaceship fled through space and came to a halt at Earth's single moon. I'd never seen such a planet. I had seen it of course through the television intercom, where my grandfather negotiated with their leaders. That had been some time ago.   
  
It was beautiful. A single blue ray of light in this miserable darkness. I left my spaceship hovering above the Earth. I wonder what the earthlings with think when it drops down to their plant after my demise. No matter. I won't be there.  
  
The barrier between space and a planet is a hard one to break. It takes years of training to undergo the airlessness of space, and the heat of the protection of the planet. Even to the well trained it was painful. But what's a little pain, to one who wishes to die?  
  
I allowed myself to freefall close to the ground. A sickening splat was not the way I wished to die. I want my body intact, thank you very much.   
  
I stood in the mists of this…this…heaven. The Kokiri's could learn from Earth. While the Kokiri, lacked emotions other than happiness, the Earth was diverse in its emotions and wore them proudly like a badge of honor. The earthlings were oblivious and for the most part happy.   
  
I smell something, something I had never smelled before, yet I knew it instantly. Spring. Seasons were non-existent on Planet Vegeta but I knew. I walked on, looking for a proper final resting place.   
  
The city I landed in is a bustling metropolis. I'd like to find a somber building. Why can't my last minutes be easy? All of these buildings are painted light cheerful colors. Damn.   
  
Finally, I decide the pick the first building on the next corner I turn. It's a dome shaped building painted yellow. The words: Capsule Corp. (really do you think I'd pick another building?) is branded on its side.   
  
Here we are. Let's end this.  
  
  
Another long day. Aren't the all though? I wish I were still a kid. Searching the Earth for the dragonballs. Even if I didn't get to make a wish. Now because of my work I can't see my friends anymore. Especially Goku. Damn I miss him.  
  
I rubbed my chest. Thinking of Goku brought back painful memories of Yamcha…and our breakup. We had both agreed nothing was happening in the relationship, even as long as it had run.   
  
I'd seen other men since him, but they were all losers. Bastard after bastard.   
  
I dragged myself home. I don't know why I insisted on walking to the meeting today. It's not like I needed the extra exercise.   
  
BANG!  
  
"What the hell?" I feel the words coming out of my mouth as I start running towards the noise. There's a cloud of dust by my house and a visible hole. "MOM, DAD!!!" Oh no. Where are they?  
  
"BULMA!"   
  
I turned around quickly. There they were. Right next to the car.   
  
"What happened Bulma?" My mother asked, shocked.  
  
"I don't know…Oh my God is that a body?"  
  
Sorry for the cliffy…sorta. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP. :-D. 


	3. Greetings From Earth

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine so don't sue.  
  
Another half Vegeta's POV half Bulma's POV. Only this time Bulma starts things off.   
  
He was alive but just barely. We took him to our private hospital right away. The doctors weren't sure if he would live. I was so afraid…I don't know why but I wanted him to live.   
  
After a week things began to look up. He began tossing and turning in his sleep and the doctors were throughouly amazed he could survive when…whatever hit him hit him so close to his heart.   
  
So now I'm here again. Watching him. I wonder who he is. Where he's from. What his wife looks like. If she knows he's alive. He had no identification on him so we could not tell her…wherever, whomever she was that he was holding on. He had such a cultured face and his wild hair framed it with a tall widow's peak.   
  
I put my hand in his enjoying the warmth that came of it. Such a gorgeous man. I wonder what happened to him. I leaned in closer to him. He looked so peaceful. So sure.   
  
I placed my lips on his and the warmth enveloped me. I pulled back and sighed. "May I ask who the hell you are and why the hell you did that?"   
  
I jumped. "Y-y-you're awake!"  
  
"Quite."  
  
"I-I-I uhhhh…"  
  
He narrowed his eyes in a deep scowl. "Woman, what is it that you're doing here?"  
  
It was my turn to scowl. "You are in my house! I saved your life! You could be a bit more grateful."  
  
"I was trying to commit suicide."  
  
"W-w-what?"  
  
He sighed. "Woman, clear the way and let me get up."  
  
"No, no…just tell me your name and give me your phone number so I can contact your family."  
  
"Prince Vegeta and my family lives on a different planet so I highly doubt you'll be able to reach them through your normal type of communication."  
  
"You're an alien?"  
  
"I thought that was covered when I said my family was on another planet."  
  
"Well…you look so normal."  
  
Something hairy wrapped around my wrist. I looked down and saw a brown tail. "Ah!" I said pulling my hand way from it.   
  
"Do I now?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh you! Get up, go on! Kill yourself!"   
  
"I'd rather bother you."  
  
I clenched my fists. To think I had liked him! I stormed out, hoping he would kill himself.  
  
  
Fuck. It didn't work. Attempted suicide…failed, miserably. And now I had to listen to a blue haired bitch scream about saving my life. Wonderful.   
  
Now I can focus a bit more. I've decided to try again, when I've fully recovered. I wouldn't like to die with wounds. Well…a healing wound anyway. I want to feel pain. Although, that's what I'm feeling now. Why can't I bring myself to commit suicide?  
  
"But Bulma I wanted to see the alien!   
  
Can no one leave me alone?   
  
"Fine, Goku visit our resident madman."  
  
I closed my eyes immediately hoping whoever was coming in to bother me would take the hint.  
  
"Hey alien wake up!" I felt someone shaking me harshly.   
  
My eyes flung open immediately. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"You don't like an alien."  
  
"No shit?"  
  
This man smiled strangely, cocking his head to one side and looked at me with passive eyes. "My name is Goku." He said holding out his hand.  
  
I narrowed my eyes. That wild hair. Those not all there eyes. "Are you Bardock's son?"  
  
"Bar-who?"  
  
I rubbed my eyes. This man was extremely frustrating. "Are you saiyan fool! Sayian!"  
  
"Saya what?"  
  
I was on the brink of destroying this moron. So I asked for the simplest identification. "Do you…or did you ever have a tail?"  
  
"OH MY GOD YES!!! Wow!"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"I had it cut off."  
  
I sat up quickly. "WHAT?"  
  
"It was messing up my life."  
  
I clenched my fists. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"As long as I can remember."  
  
My nails drew blood from my fists. This is why he's so happy. He was raised on this planet of beauty and life. He was given a choice.  
  
"Leave." I said not wanting to be in the presence of one who had all I could have ever wanted.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Leave."  
  
"Bulma said you would be grumpy…"  
  
"LEAVE!"  
  
This…man's eyes widened and he stepped back. "I didn't get your name."  
  
"Vegeta. Go."  
  
"Vegeta…hey that's cool." He walked away. "That's a great name." He said to himself more than me as he walked out.   
  
I returned to a hopefully dreamless sleep. Even more hopefully a deathful one.  
  
A few hours later  
  
The woman and her friends had been blasting music for hours. Not only disrupting my sleep but also making my ears bleed. They'd have it. I'd kill them all. I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Finally, I detached myself from the instruments that were supposedly keeping me alive and stood up.   
  
The world wobbled under my feet, but eventually rightened itself. Luckily, the bottom half of my spandex was still on. Heaven forbid I should be on this planet without at least half of my clothes.  
  
I prowled downstairs to find the source of the noise…and destroy it. A very short search led me to a gymnasium type room, where the woman, "Goku" and some others were talking and dancing. "COOL NAME MAN!!!" Goku yelled and ran over to me. "Come on I gotta introduce you to the others.  
  
Before I could protest Goku dragged me across the room to meet "the others."  
  
"Okay now you know Bulma, and this is my wife Chi Chi, my son Gohan, Yamcha, Krillien and Piccolo."  
  
A namek? On this planet?  
  
"Guys, this is Vegetable."  
  
"Vegeta, King Vegeta." I excluded the fact that my father was still alive, and unfortunately still holding on to the throne.  
  
"Really? Awesome." Goku said in awe.  
  
"Right." I replied sarcastically. So he remembered nothing? Not even his own king…how pathetic.  
  
They all glared at me in various degrees of surprise and I back at them. "Hey Gohan aren't you going to show me that kick thing you were talking about?" Goku asked.  
  
"Sure dad."  
  
This was more than I could take. I stormed out leaving the stupid earthlings and their namek.  
  
I would simply spare them for now, Goku could prove quiet useful if played right. I brought myself outside and to the roof. I was there only a minute before I heard. "Oh, so you're here."  
  
"Woman." I said smiling. Some good-natured and not so good-natured sparring was in order.  
  
"My name is Bulma."  
  
"Whatever, so why did you leave your little soirée."  
  
"I felt like it."  
  
I smirked and turned away. She joined me at my side. "Where do you come from?"  
  
I pointed immediately to the northwest and found Vegeta immediately. I always knew where my planet was, no matter what.   
  
"There?" She said mimicking my gesture.  
  
I moved her arm in the proper direction. Maybe it was just the heat still on the roof from the sun, but her skin was so warm and soft.   
  
"Oh." She said, blushing, pulling away.  
  
I was so close to her now. I could kiss her. Feel the warmness of her lips on mine. Close, so very close.  
  
No.  
  
But…  
  
No.  
  
My pride overruled my instictents and I pulled back.   
  
I was my pride that would curse me.  
  
My damn pride.  
  
That's all for now. Bye. :-D. 


	4. Lemon

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine so don't sue.  
  
I decided to make this chapter from neither Bulma, nor Vegeta's POV. There's a sort of lemony thing going on at the end, but since I'm inexperienced at this, so don't judge!!!  
  
Vegeta spent much of the next month avoiding Bulma. He wanted to avoid being too close to that woman again. She made him feel odd and uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.   
  
Bulma spent much of the next month in pain. Ever since that night on the roof she felt a hole had been dug in her heart. And it was getting bigger by the day. All she could manage to do was eat, drink and work. She felt achy and numb and went to sleep every night praying the pain would go away.   
  
It never did.  
  
On the first of May Bulma was asked to a meeting uptown. She begrudgingly went and prayed it would be a short meeting.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Briefs so glad you could attend." The head councilmen said, his voice dripping with sugarcoated sarcasm.  
  
"So happy to be here." Bulma said, with as much sarcasm.  
  
The councilman faked smiled and sat down. "Gentlemen, and lady." He said, addressing Bulma as the only female, and decent person in the room.  
  
"We are here to discuss extra-terrestrial life forms. Yes, I am talking about aliens."   
  
The council smiled approvingly. Bulma wondered what was up.  
  
"I have reason to believe that someone among us is housing a live alien. Someone…do you know who that is Ms. Briefs?"  
  
Bulma was slowly beginning to understand. She should have realized when she found out it was the same people who argued against her becoming the head of Capsule Corp. when her father retired…  
  
"Do you?" The councilman pressed.  
  
Bulma stared at her lavender skirt and pulled it down over her knees.   
  
"Ms. Briefs answer me!"  
  
"I have a right to my silence!" Bulma yelled, trying to think of what that was called. Pleading the fifth???  
  
"Ms. Briefs you are housing an extra-terrestrial life form, do you deny it?"  
  
"No." Bulma said softly.  
  
"Why did you not bring it to the proper authorities."  
  
"Because…"  
  
"What??? What excuse could you possibly have???"  
  
"Because…he's…he…"  
  
"He is it?"  
  
"Because he looks like a human."  
  
"He could be a shape shifter, we don't know what he could be capable of."  
  
"He's not dangerous to the government!"  
  
"What about the people?"  
  
Bulma thought about this. He had tried to kill himself, what guarantee was there that he wouldn't kill other people?  
  
"Ms. Briefs, we need that alien."  
  
"No." Bulma said softly.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"No, I'm not going to give him to you."  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"I refuse to let a living being be treated like one of your experiments! As far as I'm concerned all he is is an illegal immigrant!"  
  
"Ms. Briefs you must surrender him to us."  
  
"I don't know of any law where I am required to do that."  
  
"Ms. Briefs…" The councilman said in a threatening tone. "Hand over the alien, or else."  
  
Bulma stood up slowly. "You can have the alien. When hell freezes over. And in case I've missed something on the news, it hasn't. Good day to you all and may you all burn in the ever-burning hell." Bulma turned on her heels and walked out.  
  
She got out of that building as fast as she could, to avoid being killed by a mass of angry councilmen.   
  
She started her car and drove home. When she got there she noticed Vegeta had left another dirty pile of dishes for her to clean up. He spent all his time in the woods, training, and he only came in for meals. And he never cleaned them up.  
  
After scrubbing the final dish Bulma collapsed on a chair and drifted into sleep.   
  
BANG!!! The refrigerator door slammed.  
  
Bulma jumped up. "What the hell?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, that now famous smirk, at her. "Oh, it's you." Bulma said.  
  
"Yes, it's me." He said, still smirking. He grabbed all the food he had snatched from the refrigerator and sat down.   
  
"You know, you've eaten more food here in the month you've been here than all the years I've lived here combined."  
  
"I highly doubt that. You're looking a bit plump in the middle."  
  
"YOU'RE NOT EXACTLY MR. STICK YOURSELF THERE CHUBBY!!!"  
  
"Muscles woman, muscles. Learn the difference. I mean it's not that you have any, but being Ms. Scientist, I think you should know."  
  
Bulma opened her mouth to return a retort but she shut her mouth. After a moment she said, "Vegeta, what was it like…on your planet?"  
  
Vegeta stopped eating and thought to himself for a minute. "There was a lot of fighting on the streets so the alleys were always occupied with dead bodies. There was no…what do you call them…police? There was no grass, no trees, and no plants whatsoever. It was basically all concrete. The sky was red and the weather was horrendous. One day it was dastardly cold, the next horridly hot. Basically it was a living hell."  
  
"Why did you live there?"  
  
"I was born there."  
  
"Why didn't you leave?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"How…"  
  
"I was suppose to blow up a planet, but I decided against it. This planet's old ruler had a treaty with us. I was coming here to die."  
  
"Why would you want to die?"  
  
"Why would I want to live, when I was really not living?"  
  
"I can understand that."  
  
"What would you know of pain? What's the hardest thing you ever had to do? Pick out a dress for your stupid fucking parties?"  
  
"My life is not perfect!"  
  
"Sure…"  
  
"I have problems! Just like you! Just like anybody else!"  
  
"Only yours are meaningless. You live in a lovely bubble world. You were born into a world of safety and complain about it. You are a spoiled brat, you were born a spoiled brat and you will die a spoiled brat. And nothing more."  
  
Bulma stood up sputtering wordlessly. "You…you…you…FUCK!!!" She screamed and stormed out.  
  
"THOUGHT YOU COULD HAVE COME UP WITH SOMETHING BETTER THAN THAT!!!" He shouted. "Stupid bitch." He mumbled. He finished his dinner and walked to his room. He was walking past Bulma's room when he heard muffled sobbing (I know it's been done a thousand times before, but cut me some slack this is my first lemony thing).   
  
Fuck. He thought. He hated crying. He peaked through the crack in the door. She was curled up on her bed sobbing.   
  
Vegeta smacked his head lightly. His pride told him to turn away and leave the woman to her own misery. His instincts told him to go to her. Comfort her. However possible.   
  
That night, his instincts won.   
  
He pushed the door open. "Woman?" He said softly.  
  
"GET AWAY!!!" She screamed, throwing a pillow at him.  
  
He caught it easily and dropped it on the floor. He inched closer to the bed. "Woman." He repeated.  
  
"I SAID… go…" She sobbed.  
  
"I thought you were stronger than that." He said, the comment harsh, the tone soft.  
  
"You were right though…you were right…"  
  
Vegeta sat on her bed and took her hand. "Don't ever admit to your enemy, that your enemy was right."  
  
"But you were…"  
  
"If you're ever going to win, you have to be convinced one hundred percent that you are right. Through and through."  
  
She looked at him. Those big blue eyes looked like cool oceans of water. So cool…  
  
Vegeta inched closer to her. She was so beautiful. So very beautiful. Vegeta had had his share of mates in his time but she was the most…he didn't think a word could describe it. Gorgeous? Wonderful? Extraordinary? No…too plain.  
  
Finally, he couldn't help himself. He drew her face to his and pressed his lips with hers. Such a feeling he had never known. It was different than the usual lust. Surprisingly, she stuck her tongue in his mouth and drew him in closer.   
  
He moved his hands towards her shirt and started unbuttoning the smooth white fabric. She didn't resist when he moved towards her bra…or towards her Levi's. When he moved towards her panties she stopped his hand and said drunkly, "You didn't let me." She said.   
  
He looked at her confused and then she move her hands towards his cotton tee shirt and pulled it off. "Oh." He said as she moved her hands towards his spandex pants. "Need help?" He asked as she struggled to pull the skin-tight material off.   
  
"Please." She said seductively and he pulled off the spandex and it joined the other clothes on the floor. She stared at the sight of him. He paid her no mind and went on with her panties. Then they were both naked. And there were no protests.   
  
Vegeta leaned over Bulma and gave her a strong, short kiss. He then moved down her body, pausing only to nuzzle and nip at her breasts and stopped at her opening. He inserted his tongue and searched until he found her sweet spot. She bucked uncontrollably when she came, gasping in labored breaths.   
  
Vegeta leaned over her, licking his lips, waiting for her. Bulma pushed his lips onto hers and tasted herself. She pushed him away so she would be on top. She went directly for his member and began to suck.   
  
Vegeta moaned and clawed as he came into her mouth. It was now Bulma's turn to lean over her-soon-to-be-lover. "Let's end the tease." She said, smiling.   
  
"I agree." Vegeta said, and he was on top again. He pushed his long, thick member into her tight opening and Bulma grimaced as she had when she had lost her virginity to Yamcha. With this much of a change in size, it was like losing it again.  
  
Finally, he was in her. And they began their erotic dance. It ended, with them short of breath and lack of energy. She collapsed onto him (it ended with her on top) and fell into a peaceful sleep.   
  
Both of their holes were filled.  
  
Wow my first lemon. Well I tried. :-D. 


	5. Nerves of Steel

Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine so don't sue.  
  
This is another chapter told from neither Bulma nor Vegeta's POV. I don't think I'll do any more from either of their POV's but there's no guarantee there…  
  
For weeks, it would seem that it would just happen. They would just be talking in the kitchen, when BAM! They were on the floor. Vegeta would usually start on Bulma. Nibbling at her ears, persuading her to open herself to him.   
  
Then he stopped asking. He would be out in the woods for days and she would be alone in the house. Her parents were rarely home and she was usually left to her own devices.  
  
By the end of May Bulma was sick of it.   
  
One cold night Vegeta came back from a strenuous training session and Bulma was there waiting for him. "What have you been doing?" She asked.   
  
"Training." He said, simply and started towards his room.  
  
"Vegeta wait!"  
  
He turned around and looked at her.   
  
"I wish you would stay here more often."  
  
"If wishes were fishes we'd all be in the sea."  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
He turned around and walked off to his room. "VEGETA YOU BASTARD!!!" She called after him.  
  
"YOU FUCK!!! YOU STUPID FUCK!!!" She screamed, leaning against the banister. "You fuck…" She held onto the banister and began to cry. No. She suddenly thought. I won't waste my tears on him. She got up and went to her own room, planning a large shopping trip in her mind for tomorrow, trying to keep Vegeta out of her mind.   
  
It was noon when Bulma finally came downstairs, dragging each step. Vegeta was waiting for her, his arms crossed. "Your friends are here." He said, angrily.  
  
Bulma perked up and ran outside. "BULMA!!!" Goku greeted, walking away from Gohan, Piccolo and Krillien.  
  
"Goku! Why are you here?" She said happily.  
  
"Just visiting. We were going to find some place to train since Chi Chi went to visit her dad and we wanted a change."  
  
"Well, the forest is a good place to train."  
  
"How would you know?" Goku asked.  
  
"She wouldn't." Vegeta said. He had come outside.  
  
"Hey…cool name guy."  
  
"You forgot my name right?"  
  
Goku laughed nervously.   
  
"No matter. I forgot yours too."  
  
"Oh. I'm Goku."   
  
"How un-saiyan."  
  
"There you are with your weird words again."   
  
"Kakkarot." Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Carrot?"  
  
"Kakkarot, it's a word in your native tongue. It describes you perfectly."  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"Moron."  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma said outraged.  
  
"I like it Bulma!" Goku persisted.  
  
"You're going to let him call you that?" Bulma asked.  
  
"If he wants to call me that, he can."  
  
Vegeta looked very smug with himself.   
  
"Fine!" Bulma said throwing her hands up. "Fine! Don't mind me! I'm going out!" She said and produced her car from a capsule and drove away.  
  
"So, Kakkarot, what did I hear about training?"  
  
"Well, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillien and I are going to train, aren't we guys?" Gohan, Piccolo and Krillien nodded.  
  
"Fascinating." Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
"Why don't you come…cool name guy?"  
  
"It's Vegeta. And yes I will come. Let's see what this planet has made you become."   
  
"Okay. Can ya fly?"  
  
Vegeta lifted off from the land and hovered in the air waiting for Goku. Goku smiled and followed suit. Gohan, Piccolo and Krillien nodded, unsure what to make of this newcomer.   
  
"Tell me namek," Vegeta said when they were flying towards the forest. "Do you always smell this bad or did you forget to wash behind your pointy ears today?"   
  
Piccolo opened his mouth to say something but Goku interrupted. "Now lets not start any…what's the word Gohan?"  
  
"Verbal dad."  
  
"Right gerbil. Let's not start any gerbil fights."   
  
They landed by a small lake and Vegeta assumed a fighting stance. "Come on now Kakkarot. Let's see what you're made of."  
  
Goku smiled and they began to fight.  
  
Several hours later*  
  
The fighters entered Capsule Corp. and sat around the table. "Jeez Vegeta you're good." Goku said.  
  
"Of course I am." Vegeta said. He was feeling high on himself (taken from Jurassic Park 3) and nothing made him feel as good as fighting. Wasn't there something else though?  
  
Bulma walked in and closed the door. "Hey guys." She said weakly.   
  
"Hey Bulma!"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"How's everything?"  
  
"Hi…Vegeta can I talk to you for a moment?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta groaned and got up. "What is it woman?" He asked when they were out of the hearing range of the others.  
  
"Vegeta…I'm pregnant."  
  
Cliffy!!! Sorta. :-D. 


End file.
